earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Pennyworth
History Early Life Alfred grew up in England, born as Alfred Beagle. There he joined the army as a field medic when he became of age. Alfred retired early and decided to become an actor. He never became a big name in the acting world, but still made a couple of notable appearances in classics such as The Grey Ghost ''and ''Silverblade. After acting he then lent his services to many organizations such as MI5 and MI7, where he taught young soldiers. After his mission ended Alfred was forced to retire and made his way to the United States of America. When he arrived he decided to legally change his name to Alfred Pennyworth and decided to make his father proud by continuing the family legacy and becoming a butler. Wayne Family Butler Alfred became the butler to the Wayne Family. At the time it was just Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne. He had the pleasure of watching young Bruce Wayne be born and grow into the man he is today. After the Wayne murder, Alfred, became the sole guardian of Bruce Wayne and a surrogate father. He helped raise and train Bruce in many forms of self-defense when he was young. Batman, Inc. As a member of Batman, Inc. Alfred takes on more of a support role. He aides in many fields, such as medical, gadgetry, and combat. He's adopted the code-name Penny-One and The Eagle, which is the name Oracle mainly refers to him as since it was his call-sign in the Marines. He's become an irreplaceable asset as well as an irreplaceable member of the family. He's now become a surrogate grandfather to four grandsons and two granddaughters. Alfred has said time-and-time again that he wouldn't trade his dangerous and unpredictable life for anything in the world. Powers and Abilities Powers * Acting: '''Alfred has always had a passion for acting and pursued a short-term career in it. His skill in the performing arts makes him a great asset in undercover field missions. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): '''Surprisingly spry for his old age. He's known to help train new recruits and has even gone toe-to-toe with Ra's al Ghul. * '''Firearms: '''Alfred is a highly skilled marksman but typically prefers a shotgun as a means of dealing with intruders in the Batcave and has proven that he is willing to kill to protect his charges * A skilled strategist and operational manager, Alfred often takes the lead over Batman, Inc. whenever Bruce is away, or if he feels Bruce has stepped out of line. * '''Medicine: '''A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgery and stitching wounds for the members of Batman, Inc. * '''Military Protocol: '''An ex-Royal Marine, Alfred is familiar with military procedure and equipment. * '''Mimicry: '''His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. * '''Stick Combat: '''Alfred has been known to spar with all of the Robin's using nothing more than a hand-carved wooden stick. Weaknesses * '''Old Age: Alfred has slowed down as he has gotten older. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Alfred helped shape Bruce into the man he is today. More often then not Alfred would make Bruce spar with him as a punishment when Bruce acted out. Notes Missing Data Links and References Links Missing Data References Missing Data Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Prime Era